Light-emitting diode (LED) lighting is becoming increasingly used in various lighting applications due to its inherent advantages of relatively high light efficiency, relatively long life time, and relative environmental friendliness. LED dimming methods or approaches may include direct current dimming and pulse-width modulation (PWM) dimming. PWM dimming may be used in many applications due to fixed light color, and relatively good stability at low luminance, for example.